This invention relates generally to a fastener assembly and more specifically to a fastener assembly which includes an insert which is effective to transmit forces between internal and external thread convolutions.
Helical inserts have previously been utilized in association with externally threaded members in many different fastener assemblies. Some of these known fastener assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,152,681; 3,444,915; and 3,515,027. Although the interaction between the externally threaded member and the helical insert of these known fastener assemblies has been more or less satisfactory, it is believed that the interaction between the insert and the threaded member has not been such as to optimize the characteristics of the known fastener assembly.
When short bolts are utilized to interconnect thin plates, difficulty has been encountered due to the inability of the short bolts to elastically deform under the influence of axial loads. Therefore, when a relatively large axial load is applied to the short bolt it deforms plastically with a resulting loosening of the connection upon a reduction in the axial load. In addition, difficulty has been encountered with connections used in environments where there is a substantial amount of creep, for example in connections used in association with gaskets or zinc alloy members.